if characters were in smash
by anigamer alternative
Summary: imagine if characters from different video games (nintendo or not), anime, cartoons, movies, etc were fighters in smash brothers, well this fic will do, more info in the fic (probably not a good summary).
1. info

**Welcome to my new work known as if characters were in smash where as the title suggests, characters from other video games (nintendo or not), anime, cartoons, movies, etc were in smash brothers and what would be their move sets, final smashes, taunts and a quote or something introducing them like in the trailers (ex: mewtwo strikes back or cloud storms into battle).**

**It should be noted that this is not related to my subspace emissary x-over fic, it is seperate work (and on that note i am still working on it but i have writers block on that fic so it could be a bit).****But on that note, feel free to suggest some characters and their move sets and yeah i'll see you later.**


	2. contestant 1: giorno giovanna (jjba)

**So here is the first character of the fic because giorno was on my mind so we're doing him first.**

**giorno giovanna belongs to hirohiko araki, lucky land communications, shueisha, viz media, david productions and prince for gio's stand gold experience.**

**giorno giovanna from jojo's bizarre adventure part 5, vento aureo**

* * *

Giorno Giovanna grows onto the scene (i feel like that one was bad one, if you have something better feel free to say it)

Giorno's moveset involves his stand gold experience, a stand that can give life to something and for those who have no idea what a stand is, it's your fighting spirit, your soul, you get the idea.

His left/right smash involves gold experience kicking his opponent 3 times, his up smash attack involves gold experience doing an uppercut and his down smash is gold experience doing a downward punch.

As for giorno's specials, his normal special is gold experience punching while saying "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA) (useless), his up special [life giver] creates a tree that will grow for a bit and giorno get's off, his left/right special is the same as the normal special but with kicks and for his down special, it uses an ability that we never see again (in the series) called [life shot] which makes someones subconscious increase so in this case for the special in smash, the opponent will be confused for 5 seconds.

Giorno's final smash consists of 2, 1 is called [7 page muda, if giorno gets close and does the final, gold experience will punch them sending them back a bit and then gold experience will do the 7 page muda on the opponent sending them off the stage. The other final smash is called [requiem] and involves giorno and the stand arrow, giorno stabs gold experience becoming gold experience requiem, and will stay like that for 30 seconds and the actual final smash of requiem involves GER punching the opponent while saying MUDA and once it's done, the opponent is sent flying off the stage.

Giorno's taunts are, up taunt where he and gold experience do a pose similar to that of the pose on the train during the giorno vs bruno fight, his left/right taunt is giorno checking his wallet and his down taunt is that of drinking tea (although if it's mixed with piss or not is up to you).

He has 2 victory poses, the first one is that of gio doing a similar pose similar to that of his father (the picture in his wallet), the other one is gio and gold experience side by side.

* * *

**And that was the first smash fighter we done so feel free to suggest or review until then see ya.**


	3. contestant 2: jak and daxter

* * *

**for the next character or should i say characters are jak and daxter from jak and dakster and yes i mean the first game and not 2 and foward as i'll do that another time.**

* * *

jak and daxter roll onto the scene.

jak and daxter's fighting style consists of punching, rolling, jumping and spinning so yeah let's get started.

jak's left/right smash attack is a foward punch with daxter also doing a punch while on jak's hand, his up smash is an uppercut while his down smash is a sweep kick.

jak's specials include his normal special [spin] where he spins, his left/right special [yellow eco attack] is a yellow eco blast attack where he shoots out a yellow orb by punching to attack the opponent, jak's up special [i don't know what to call it maybe jump uppercut] is where he jumps and does a uppercut at the same time, his down special [roll] is where jak rolls and jumps at opponents.

jak and daxter's final smash is where he uses the light eco to unleash an attack which sends the opponents flying (i haven't played the game in awhile so i forgot what happens).

jak and daxter's taunts include the up taunt where he fist bumps daxter, his left/right taunt is jak and daxter stretching their arms and their down taunt where they high five.

their victory animation is of when they collect a power orb.

* * *

**here we go the first video game character in this fic.**


	4. contestant 3: tanjiro kamado

**the next character is the character finding a cure for the cutest sister of the world/internet, tanjiro kamado from kimetsu no yaiba demon slayer**.

* * *

tanjiro kamado slays onto the scene.

tanjiro's moveset comprises of his sword and a power known as the breath style which uses a slayers breath and the forms of their breath style for combat with tanjiro's breath style known as breath of water. (not the best explanation)

tajiro's smash attacks include his left/right smash where he does a concentrated slash attack on the opponent, his up smash consists of 2 upward twirl slashes and his down smash is a sweep kick.

tanjiro's grab throw/attack include his left/right attack where he headbutts them, his up throw where he throws them up and stabs them, his down throw involves him throwing his opponent to the ground.

his specials include his normal special known as [water surface slash] and he can charge up this slash to make it more powerful, his left/right slash is called [water wheel] where he jumps and spins vertically with his sword out while using his breath style to attack, his up special is called [twisting whirlpool] where he creates a whirlpool to help him go up, his down special is a counter attack called [striking tide] where if an opponent/s hit him, he can make consecutive slash attacks with his breath style.

tanjiro final smash (based on the manga/anime) is called [waltz] and once he has the smash ball, he slashes the opponent before rushing and slashing at the opponent finishing it off with tanjiro's blade on fire finishing it off with a slash.

his taunts include his up taunt where he eats 2 bowls of udon referencing him eating some udon and his sister's udon (since she can't eat), his left/right taunt is of him patting nezuko and his down taunt is of him closing his eyes and just breathing.

his 2 winning animations include him chasing his friend/ally zenitsu who in turn is chasing nezuko (because zenitsu is a creep) and inosuke chasing tanjiro, his other winning animation is of tanjiro breathing and then slashing.

* * *

**and we have the 3rd character.**


End file.
